Lucian
}}, |pst2|title}} is a champion in League of Legends.Arm yourself as Lucian, the Purifier at Leagueoflegends.com Abilities based on level, but fully applies on-hit effects. Minions and monsters take full damage from the second shot. The second shot can critically strike. }} | . *Blind and mitigates the physical damage of both hits. * and will only block the first hit. * will proc on both attacks, making a total of 6 shots. |spellshield=No effect. |additional= *If the target dies to the first hit, the Lightslinger empowerment is still consumed. |video= }} }} After a second delay, Lucian fires a laser in the direction of the target enemy, dealing physical damage to all enemies in a 1100-unit line. Minions take 75% damage. |leveling= % bonus AD)}} |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=550 }} | }} Lucian fires a shot that explodes in a cross pattern upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing magic damage and marking enemies hit for 6 seconds. If Lucian damages a marked target with his basic attacks or abilities, he gains 40 movement speed for 2 seconds. This does not consume the mark. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=1000 }} | , or , or if Lucian is blinded. |video= }} }} Lucian dashes a short distance and removes all slowing effects. Relentless Pursuit's cooldown resets if Lucian scores a kill or assist during The Culling. |range=445 |cost= |costtype=mana |cooldown= |range=425 }} | , , , , , and . **In fact, the only attack speed slows it does not remove are: , , and . **It will remove "Chill", preventing from dealing double damage. ** It will remove the damage reduction from . *Relentless Pursuit will not remove the additional effects if the two parts are separate debuffs. For example, it will not remove the stacks accumulated while standing on , or the attack damage reductions of and . |video= }} }} Lucian starts firing shots in the target direction for 3 seconds, each shot dealing physical damage to the first enemy it hits. The amount of shots fired scales with his attack speed. The Culling is considered a channeled ability and it can be interrupted, but Lucian can move freely (including movement abilities) without interrupting it himself. Reactivate The Culling to cancel the ability early. The Culling deals quadruple damage to minions but not monsters. |leveling= 7.5 + attack speed at the time of cast)}} % bonus AD)}} % AP)}} |range=1400 |cost=100 |costtype=mana |cooldown= }} | AS)}}. This formula may prove more useful for calculating the efficiency of builds outside of the game where AS is presented as a % bonus rather than as attacks-per-second. *Temporary attack speed steroids that are active on-cast will influence the shots fired, such as and . ** That said, The Culling will ignore the bonus attack speed from . This is a special case to prevent abuse. Sword of the Divine *Movement abilities include Relentless Pursuit, , and . |video= }} }} Poll References cs:Lucian de:Lucian fr:Lucian pl:Lucian Category:2013 release Category:Released champion